Escuela de Panaderos
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: ¿Quién ganará en la Intercolegial de Baguettes? Birote Kotobuki (Reiji Kotobuki) & Dona Ittoki (Otoya Ittoki) o Vica Ichinose (Tokiya Ichinose) & Concha Shinomiya (Natsuki Shinomiya) One shot de nuestros queridos personajes, espero les guste 7u7


**_Personajes principales:_  
Otoya Ittoki como Dona Ittoko  
Reiji Kotobuki como Birote Kotobuki  
Tokiya Ichinose como Vica Ichinose /Bischocho 7u7  
Natsuki Shinomiya como Concha Shinomiya**

 ** _Personaje Secundario:_  
Ryuya Hyuga como Ryuya Buñuelos.**

 **Si tienen dudas algunas, me avisan 7u7 calmaré sus dudas, cy!  
**

* * *

 **Escuela de Panaderos.**

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en el comedor de aquella escuela, no teniendo nada que hacer en su receso, bueno, más bien si tenía algo que hacer pero la flojera había ganado la batalla. Acercó su libreta y trató de continuar con los problemas que tenía que resolver, pero se vio interrumpido por un chico de cabellos castaños el cual se hallaba frente al moreno.

— ¿Me puedo sentar aquí o estas esperando a alguien? — Preguntó el castaño, señalando el lugar vacío frente al pelirrojo.

El contrarió sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que le contestó. — Espero a alguien pero si quieres te puedes sentar, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Me llamo Birote Kotobuki, como mi papá. — Contestó a la vez que se sentaba… El moreno se quedó pensativo, pues aquel nombre se le hacía conocido.

Al ver al moreno pensativo, Birote se dio cuenta de sus dudas. — Mi papá fue un famoso Cocinero. Hacía pareja con otro cocinero, eran: Birote Kotobuki y Capulona Kurosaki… ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? — Cuestionó el castaño.

—Me llamo Dona… Dona Ittoki… Pero de cariño me dicen "la chilindrina", voy en 3er año.

— ¡Qué casualidad!

— ¿Tú también vas en 3er año? — Preguntó emocionado Dona, como respuesta, Birote se rio.

—No, claro que no, casualidad de que también me llaman "la chilindrina"-

Se vio interrumpido por el mesero de la cafetería de la escuela, Kotobuki se sentó mejor en la silla listo para ordenar.

— ¿Van a querer algo?

—A mí deme un Cappuccino.

— ¿Y a usted que se le antoja? — Interrogó el mesero al pelirrojo después de haber anotado el pedido del castaño.

—A mí se me antoja un americano muy caliente… — Dijo Ittoki con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ah… ¿Y para tomar? — Volvió a preguntar el mesero.

— Ah pues, un chocolate bien helado.

—Claro que si… — Fue lo último que dijo el mesero alejándose de aquella mesa.

— Y dime… ¿Por qué te metiste a estudiar panadería? — Pregunta Birote.

—Porque desde pequeño eh querido a preparar hojaldre…

— ¡Ah! ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque yo tengo un medio hermano, que era panadero, él me metió la inquietud, se puede decir que el me metió el gusanito por el hojaldre.

Kotobuki se mordió los labios, pues había malinterpretado aquello.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te metiste a estudiar panadería?

—Es que, yo quiero hacer que nuestra escuela gane el _Intercolegial de Baguettes_ ¿Sabes? Ahora estoy buscando pareja para el intercolegial ¿Te animas?

Antes de que el pelirrojo contestara, nuevamente el mesero se acerca a su mesa con la orden lista.

—Cuidado señorito, que este está bien caliente…

Kotobuki frunció el ceño molesto, había malinterpretado el comentario.

— ¡No le hagas caso! … Es solo que Me gustas mucho.

—Me gustaría, pero ya no puedo, ya tengo pareja. — Respondió desanimado, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa y recargando su rostro sobre sus manos.

— ¿Para concursar?

—No. Digo que ya tengo pareja la retaguardia de tanto estar aquí sentado. Tengo un amigo, no sé si la conozcas, es un rubio y trae trenzas…

Kotobuki negó con la cabeza pues no conocía a nadie rubio con trenzas.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta! — Con emoción, el moreno señalo a su amigo quien se hallaba charlando con alguien, traía consigo varias bolsas. El rubio volteó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, rápidamente se acercó a él.

—Pe-Pero ¿no que traía trenzas? — Birote estaba más que confundido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Aquí las trae! — Metió su mano dentro de la bolsa, sacando un pan. — ¿No gustas? — Kotobuki tomó una trenza y comenzó a comerla.

— ¡Concha! Este es mi amigo Birote Kotobuki, Birote, él es mi amigo Concha Shinomiya. — Ambos nombrados se saludaron con una sonrisa. — ¡Ya está decidido! ¡Él va a ser mi pareja en el _Intercolegial de Baguettes!_

Kotobuki estaba más que emocionado, pues podrá concursas con el chico que "le gusta" — ¡Gracias Dona! ¡Me has hecho tan feliz! — Dijo con la boca llena, Ittoki sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿De veras?

— ¡En serio! No me cabe la alegría en el pecho.

— ¡Aww! ¿De veras?

— ¡Mira! — Abrió su chaqueta, sacando una enorme _alegría de amaranto._

— ¡Wow! De veras que es una gran alegría. — Estaba más que sorprendido el moreno.

— ¡Dona! — Interrumpió aquella charla, Shinomiya Concha. — Tenemos que irnos, tenemos clases de Hornografía con el profesor Ryuga Buñuelo.

— ¡Oh! Que coincidencia, yo también. ¿Vamos todos juntos?

Shinomiya Concha e Ittoki Dona asintieron emocionados, pues ahora tenían un nuevo amigo.

.

.

.

En el salón de clases todos charlaban tranquilamente mientras esperaban al Profesor, la puerta del aula se abrió, mostrando a un chico de cabellos azul oscuro. Se acercó al pupitre de Ittoki interrumpiendo la plática con sus amigos.

—Dona, ¿listo para ser mi pareja en el Intercolegial? —Preguntó con confianza.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo con quien ir. — Se quedó callado por unos momentos. — Voy a ir con un hombre varonil, inteligente, bien dotado… y alto.

— ¡Oye! Pero tú dijiste que ibas a ir conmigo. — Se molestó Kotobuki.

— ¡Pues estoy hablando de ti! — Se excusó Ittoki.

— ¿Así? A ver cómo te va sin mí. — Se fue molesto el chico.

—Oye, ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Kotobuki observando de manera disimulada al chico.

—Se llama Vica, parece tener celos de ti, ya que se molestó.

— ¿Por qué es el único aquí que no tiene nombre de pan?

— ¡Cómo no! Si se llama Vica.

— ¿Vica? ¿Cómo Vica Andrade? — El pelirrojo asintió con su cabeza. — ¡Esa Vica es un biscocho! ¡eh!

— ¡Ya vez! Como si tiene nombre de pan.

Birote asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería su pareja en el intercolegial.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, entrando el profesor con una canasta enorme llena de pan sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Buenos días! — Habló el profesor, todos contestaron a su saludo. — ¡Vamos a repasar la lección!  
Lunes - Bolillo  
Martes – Biscocho.  
Miércoles – Panque.  
Jueves- cocol

Todos repetían la lección que el profesor les daba, Kotobuki algo confundido se voltea hacía el pelirrojo para aclarar su duda.

— ¿Qué lección es esa?

—Es el pan nuestro de cada día. — Birote asintió entendiendo. Así que sin más, ambos comenzaron a repetir la lección.

Viernes- cuernitos  
Sabado – Teleras.  
Domingo-Conchas

 **Días Después…**

—Olvídalo Birote, ya no concursaré en el _Intercolegial de Baguette_ — Habló Dona molesto entrando a la cocina donde se hallaba el castaño, captando su atención.

— ¿¡Por qué?!

—Me acabo de enterar de que Vica va a ser pareja de Concha, mi amigo. — Dijo con un tono de voz molesta, se sentía traicionado por su amigo.

— ¿Y por qué te preocupas?

—C-Como es mi mejor amigo le di el libro de mi amiga, donde iba a sacar la receta para el concurso.

—Ya calmate… — Trató de tranquilizar a su compañero, acaricio las mejillas del pelirrojo llenándolas de harina.

—Oye ¿Y si vamos como mi amiga?

— ¿Quién es tu amiga?

— ¿Has oído hablar de Tomo-chan? La que vive aquí, cruzando la calle.

— ¡Ah! Claro Tomo-chan la de al frente… No me digas que tu amiga es la famosa-

— ¡Shh! Recuerda que no podemos decir marcas…

Accidentalmente, Birote tiro los ingredientes al suelo, derramando todo por completo.

— ¡No! ¡Los ingredientes! ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

— ¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! — Repetía Ittoki, sujetando al castaño de los brazos y comenzar a agitarlo, "tirando" su cabeza al suelo. — ¡Cálmate, Cálmate!

—¡Ya, ya perdón! Es que perdí la cabeza. — Se disculpó el castaño.

—Que no vuelva a pasar. — Advirtió el pelirrojo a su compañero — Si queremos ganarle a Concha y a Vica, tenemos que usar esto. — Señalo la cabeza de Kotobuki.

 **25 minutos (** _A 250 grados centígrados_ **) Después…**

 _Intercolegial de Biguettes._

"9" Es lo que calificaba el juez a un equipo de aquel concurso, pues por ahora, era la calificación más alta.

— ¡Oye! No puedo creer que tu solo hayas hecho todo esto, ni me dejaste cocinar. — Dijo con diversión Ittoki haciendo reír a su compañero. Ambos voltearon a ver a sus contrincantes el cual el juez estaba por calificarlos, Birote y Pan cruzan sus dedos teniendo la esperanza de que Vica y Concha perdieran.

El juez dio una provada al pan que habían preparado Vica Ichinose y Concha Shinomiya, escupiendo al instante.

— ¡Wacatelas! — Dijo sin más, dandode de calificación un "0".  
Ichinose molesto trato de agredir al juez pero fue detenido por Shinomiya.

—Parece que fue muy exigente con el pan de Concha y Vica — Comentó Kotobuki a Ittoki.

— ¿Tú crees que el juez valla a ser duro con nuestro pan? — Estaba más que nervioso a que les sacaran una pésima calificación.

—No, yo creo que va a ser aguadito por que le puse mucha fibra. — Dijo, tranquilizando al moreno.

El juez se acercó a ellos, analizando aquel pan. — ¿Puedo…Probar?

—Aquí tiene. — Ittoki le entregó el pan al juez, el cual le dio una mordida al pan.

— ¡Atención! ¡Creo que tenemos a un ganador! — El juez dio el resultado de los chicos, el cual era un "10". Kotobuki e Ittoki estaba a que no cabían de la emoción, habían vencido a Ichinose y a su amigo, Shinomiya.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué le pusiste al pan? —Le preguntó Dona a Birote.

—Le puse solo lo que tú me dijiste.

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Sí! Tú me dijiste que debía usar esto. — Señalo su cabeza. — Pues le puse caspa y pelos. — Confesó sin vergüenza alguna. Ittoki hizo una cara de asco pues no se refería eso.

— ¡Esto sabe de pelos! — Comentó el juez, comiendo el pan de los ganadores.

—Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser. — Estaba más que molesto Vica Ichinose pues había perdido, Shinomiya Concha trato de calmarlo, pero era demasiado el enojo que Ichinose tomó uno de sus panes y se lo lanzó a Kotobuki. Pero ante su mala puntería golpeo a Ittoki.

Ittoki Dona cayó al suelo con una herida en su cabeza.

— ¡Auxilio! — Gritó Kotobuki auxiliando a su compañero. — ¡Dona! ¡Dona! ¡Ya te sacaron el relleno! — Sollozaba el castaño, tomando el cuerpo de su compañero. — ¡no! ¡No! ¡Donitaa! — Gritó al cielo.

—Birote… Birote… Lo siento, hoy te quede mal… Pero por fin cumpliste tu sueño… — Dijo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Kotobuki comenzó a llorar pero fue interrumpido. — De ganar… El _Intercolegial de Baguettes_ — cerró completamente sus ojos. Birote siguió llorando pero volvió a ser interrumpido. — De la escuela.… De panader- Esta vez sí, el chico había muerto en los brazos del castaño.

— ¿De panader? ¿De panader que? ¡Dime! ¿De panader que? ¡Se llevó a la tumba el secreto! ¡¿De panader que?! — Gritó, llorando en el pecho del pelirrojo.

— ¡Eres un asesino! — Gritó el juez a Vica. —¡Llevenselo! —Ordenó, la policía esposó a Ichinose y se lo llevo a rastras antes las suplicas de Vica.

— ¡NO PUEDE SEEER! — Gritó a todo pulmón Shinomiya — ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREEER!

El juez rápidamente trato de calmar al rubio —Tienes que entender que él… Cometió un asesinato.

— ¡No! ¡Digo que no puedo creer que haya llegado tan rápido la policía! ¡A mí una vez me robaron mi piyo-chan! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca encontré ni una sola patrulla! ¡Me pare en todas las esquinas pero no encontré nunca nada!

Ambos se quedaron discutiendo ante los problemas de Shinomiya…

Fin.


End file.
